


purring purple

by cosmoscrow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra!Keith, but generally just lots of fam feels, hunk is good and pure, i am in too deep, i'm jumping on the alien!keith bandwagon pls join me, listen i love these dorks in space, non binary pidge, pidge swears like a sailor i live for this, there might be some klance later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmoscrow/pseuds/cosmoscrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith is part Galra.</p><p>Instead of rejection, him and his teammates grow closer as not only friends but also family. Now, they experience first hand how odd habits start to develop within Keith an his unique DNA.</p><p>Keith is unamused, while his friends have a field day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. fruits of excitement

**Author's Note:**

> i have fallen into voltron and cannot get up
> 
> (who am i kidding, just bury me)
> 
> also, i love all those ethnicity headcanons, so we have Hawaiian!Hunk, Cuban!Lance and Korean!Keith. Shiro is Japanese of course and Pidge, i actually really love Canadian/German!Pidge.
> 
> there is some spanish in there, but i literally cannot speak spanish so if there are any mistakes; I AM SO SORRY.

Being part Galra, Keith had found, brought it’s habits.

Some of course were pretty useful like his heightened senses of smell and hearing when he pops his purple features out. But others…weren’t as enjoyable. Doesn’t matter right now- right now, they all had different concerns.

Like the albeit small but no less _annoying_ fleet of Galra Soldiers surrounding the castleship.

“Wow, we can never really catch a break from those guys, huh?” Pidge remarked bitterly, looking very unimpressed with the so called threat. “Seriously, they all can just _fuck_ —“

“Language, Pidge.” Shiro reminds them, while trying to figure out a plan with Allura. Behind them, Lance snickers next to Hunk and Keith at the busted expression Pidge pulls.

“So, what’s it gonna be, guys?” The blue paladin asks, spreading his arms as if inviting suggestions. “Form Voltron, kick some furry purple butts, then celebrate with Hunk’s new culinary creation, which actually vaguely tastes like strawberry cheesecake?”

“Strawberry Cheesecake? No way.” Pidge sends Hunk an incredulous look, but the Hawaiian gives them a small but prideful smile.

“Totally! I literally had to force Lance out of the kitchen since he refused to leave after he got a taste.”

“Damn right, you better save me a big piece, bud!” Lance gently elbows his best friend, big grin on his face as Hunk laughs. Pidge immediately chimes in with also wanting a piece of the space-cheesecake and Keith just silently watches on until Hunk sends him his usual bright and friendly smile, which Lance often describes as ‘ _the cure to revive dead flowers and end world hunger_ ’. No one ever disagrees with that statement.

“Hey Keith, you’re totally free to come too, man. The cake is for everyone.” Hunk encourages his fellow paladin. “You did say once you really like strawberries, right?”

Keith looks surprised for a second. He did mention his fondness for the red fruit, he just didn’t expect the others to actually remember.

“Uh,” He starts lamely, unsure of what to say. “Yeah, I like strawberries.”

It seemed it was the exact thing Hunk wanted to hear as a big grin broke out on his face. He sends Keith a thumbs-up. “Great! We’ll save you a piece from Lance’s big mouth.”

There is an indignant ‘ _Hey!_ ’ from the back as Hunk and Pidge start to laugh. A bubbly feeling rises in Keith’s chest.

“Really?” He asks tentatively before he can stop himself, but Pidge just gives him a happy grin.

“Duh, sure thing, dude. Nobody’s going to miss out on space strawberry cheesecake!”

“Oh,” Is the only thing that escapes Keith’s lips as a light feeling expands in his chest. He feels silly being so happy over such a trivial thing like a piece of cake, but he can’t help but feel so… _excited_. Tasting strawberries again and actually enjoying something so simple with people he can call his friends. And being invited to do so no less.

A small smile spreads on his lips. “Thanks.”

Silence greets him.

Confused at the sudden disappearance of the cheerful mood, Keith instead sees the stunned faces of his teammates. Lance looks like he’s about to burst out laughing as he slaps a hand over his mouth, while Pidge and Hunk also look close to chuckling. Shiro just raises his eyebrows in wonder as Allura brings up a hand to stifle her giggling.

“Oh my,” He hears Coran say, who twirls his moustache between his fingers. “Now that is very interesting.”

“What do you mean?” The Korean starts to feel embarrassed by all the attention and Lance, with his shoulders shaking, just points at something behind him. Keith turns around, only to see his reflection in the big windows of the castle.

 

Two big, purple feline-like ears sit neatly on top of his head, twitching happily.

 

“What the-!”

Completely mortified Keith reaches up to ensure he’s seeing straight and soon touches the soft fur of the Galra ears, which have literally sprouted from his head. Behind him, Lance bursts out laughing, while the other join him with chuckles of their own.

“Oh my god, they’re still _twitching_!” Hunk coos affectionately, clasping his hand in front of him.

“Looks like someone’s really happy about cake.” Pidge teases through their chuckling and Keith’s face begins to feel warm as he tries to flatten the ears on his head, only for them to pop up cheerfully again.

“They- They just _popped_ right out of his head, _oh my god, this is hilarious!_ ” Lance cackles, looking close to tears as he doubles over laughing. 

Shiro just chuckles good-naturedly at the antics of the teens. He watches how an embarrassed Keith pulls his jacket over his head, when he realised he can’t reverse the change and now is yelling at Lance to shut up, his face completely red like his lion.

“It is indeed interesting, though,” Allura hums next to Shiro and Coran. “It seems his Galran features correlate with his emotions.”

Coran furrows his brows a bit. “Talking about Galra, didn’t we have-“

He came no further when the castle shook under the sudden assault of laser beams raining against the castle surface. Laughter immediately died off as they all yelped und stumbled.

“Oh right,” Allura gasps. “We forgot we had company. My Paladins! Prepare for battle!”

The five chosen ones made their way to their respective hangars, while Coran activates the castle’s defences. Keith still has his jacket covering his head, a hot blush lingering on his cheeks when he hears Lance next to him.

“Don’t worry kitty, or should I say _Keith_ -ty?”

“ _I will end you, Lance!_ ”

 

Needless to say, Shiro still vehemently denies to this day to have snorted at that horrible, horrible pun.


	2. awaiting dreamland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i heard a demand for more space kitties.
> 
> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR ALL THE POSITIVE FEEDBACK!!
> 
> gosh, i was so excited and touched by your comments! thank you for those who pointed out my grammar mistakes, i really appreciate your advice and overall kindness-- i'm too shy for this asdfGHJL
> 
> pls ignore me and carry on reading

Keith is tired.

And with tired, I mean _drop dead please lay him to rest_ tired.

Honestly, the boy looks like a living corpse. Feels like one too. All he wants to do is to fall over on the spot and sleep for the next ten years or so. He doesn’t care, he just wants sleep.

Their latest rescue mission was _gruelling_. The planet which they rescued was infested with animals that have been under the mutating influence of galran-tech, rendering them extremely aggressive and feral. According to the alien inhabitants of the planet, the animals are usually very placid and harmless, until the Galra came. And of course, being the good space heroes they were, Team Voltron helped the planet out; kicking some Galra soldier butts, shutting down the infecting tech, all the while trying not run into their imminent death in form of razor-sharp claws and possibly poisonous fangs.

They actually encountered some sort of snake that had _at least_ 100ft in length and another 10ft in diameter— Keith was already so done with this whole situation after they ran into the weird cross of a sabre-toothed tiger and an elephant, which spat highly corrosive acid smelling like week old rotten eggs.

The snake on the other hand, was much worse; long fangs filled with venom, rock-hard near impenetrable scales, seven bright green eyes and spikes at the tip of the tail, which can be shot off as flying spear-like projectiles.

After seeing that trick, Pidge completely lost composure and had a rather long, colourful rant all the way through the fight, yelling something about red cards and ignoring Hunk’s tentative calls of “ _This ain’t soccer, Pidge._ ”. Lance could be heard in the background, cheering for Pidge before letting out a string of harsh sounding spanish when they took a hit.

Shiro eventually got them all to shut up by angrily demanding for them all to “ _Watch your fucking language!_ ”.

So yes, Keith is really, _really_ tired from all the fighting, yelling and letting his own tongue slip into a crude korean sentence or two.

Who was he kidding, he’d been screaming curses in both english and korean in his head the moment they first encountered a monster. Fact is, he still had no bed in sight, his room was maybe about two stairways up and his back hurt from all the jostling inside of Red. 

Blinking blearily, he found himself in the common room in which Lance and Hunk reside on the couch, looking like they’re having a pleasant conversation. Fuck the bed that is two stairs up, he’ll take the couch.

Nearly stumbling over to the couch, Keith almost plops himself onto Lance’s legs, which have been propped up on Hunk’s lap. The cuban reacts immediately and pulls his legs in, knocking himself in the face with his knees. He swears.

“ _Mierda_ — Hey man, what gives?” Lance shoots his teammate a heated glare, while nursing his throbbing nose. Keith doesn’t answer, but only slumps against the cushions, releasing all tension from his body. Hunk gives him a worried once-over.

“Keith? You okay there, buddy?” He gets a small mumble as a response.

“…tired.”

The red paladin leans slightly against the warm shoulder of the hawaiian, eyelids growing heavy with exhaustion. He vaguely registers how Lance props his legs back up but this time sprawls them over Keith’s lap, but he is way too tired to shove them off. Instead, he just puts his arms on them, nearly hugging them closer for warmth and comfort.

“Looks like it’s time for a _keith_ ten nap.” Lance snickers, earning him a pained groan from Hunk and incoherent grumbling from Keith.

“Just shut your mouth, man. Let a guy sleep in peace, will ya?” With a small smile tugging at his lips, Hunk slowly but gently ruffles Keith’s hair. This seemed to relax the other.

Then, Hunk hesitates.

“What the heck?”

Lance gives him a questioning look as he watches how the yellow paladin begins to carefully pat Keith’s head, looking incredibly confused. And then out of nowhere, two familiar purple ears pop out from underneath black hair.

The cuban immediately slaps a hand over his mouth to stifle his oncoming cackle. Hunk blinks in surprise, before humming.

“Huh, interesting.” 

He starts to softly scratch at the base of one ear, internally remarking how _soft_ the purple fur is. The ears twitch at the attention, sometimes gently flicking against his hand.

Wide-eyed, Hunk and Lance stare at each other before glancing back down on Keith, who is now fully leaning against the yellow paladin, squishing his cheek against his shoulder as he looks completely blissed out, face relaxed with his mouth slightly open.

“Okay,” Lance says, bringing his hands up to point at the sleeping teen. “This is adorable.”

“Right?” Hunk whispers excitedly and continues to pet Keith’s head, curiously watching the small movements of the ears. A small snore erupts from his lips, causing Lance to snort and Hunk brings up a finger to his lips, stern look on his face telling his friend to stay quiet when he saw the ears flatten slightly against Keith’s head at the harsh sound.

“Man, he must be really tired to conk out like that.” Hunk muses quietly, carefully stroking the purple fur. Lance yawns.

“Gotta give it to him though, he’s got the right idea.” He settles his arms behind his head, leaning back against the cushions. “We should catch some z’s too before the Princess sends us out onto another scouting mission.”

“Yeah, we should.” The yellow paladin mumbles. In his sleep, Keith looks so very relaxed unlike his wake counterpart, who always wears this guarded and serious expression. With his features so calm however, all the harsh lines turn soft, making him look so young and boyish. Hunk smiles tiredly as he too begins to drift into dreamland.

He doesn’t stop petting though, only when he fully loses himself in his dreams, his hand loosely hangs around Keith’s shoulders as if protecting him from the world. Purple ears gently flicker against Hunk’s sleeping face as they pick up the soft snores from the paladins. 

Keith dreams of twinkling stars, cheerful laughter and gentle warmth surrounding him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spanish translations;
> 
> mierda - shit
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I hope you all have a wonderful day, take care!

**Author's Note:**

> spanish translations
> 
> dios mio- esto es muy gracioso! - my god, this is hilarious!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you all for reading, have a wonderful day and take care!


End file.
